


Iron Remade

by bitofageek



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, And the Russo's, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Because Fuck Endgame, But only until Tony's snap, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Prosthesis, Then we get the ending we need, Tony didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Tony lives and moves on without dying.*Now RDJ can step out but do cameos if he wants to! ; )





	Iron Remade

“You can rest now”. Tony could swear he can feel Pepper’s hand on his chest despite the layers of metal between them. It warms his heart as he drifts away. Everything’s black and nothing hurts. 

***

 

Everyone stands around Tony in shock. They hadn’t seen it coming, though many aren’t surprised that Tony was the one to go for the sacrifice play. 

Dr. Strange is the first one to move, realizing - because he’s had his own share of medical-WTF situations - that they might be able to do something, that there might still be time. He calls Christine, opens a portal, and orders everyone to “GET TONY THROUGH NOW!”

 

***

Recovery takes a long time and Tony’s in a coma for much of it, unsurprisingly. Having six magical stones practically suck the life out of you takes a lot out of a person. Fortunately, in this case, the stones left him with some spectacular scarring and took his arm but not his life. For that, everyone’s grateful. 

Tony wakes up surprised… basically surprised that he woke up. He’d seen what happened to Bruce/Hulk, and though he thinks he’s pretty incredible, he’s not THAT incredible.

 

***

Strange has suspicions that the stones, the soul stone in particular, might have had something to do with that - Stark didn’t WANT the stones, neither did Bruce for that matter. Neither were immortals; both survived. It’s his personal pet theory. The stones are gone, back where they belong, and he’s not going to push it. He’s really had enough of them to last a lifetime (or 40million).

 

***

As soon as he’s able, Tony’s building himself a new arm. He had practice with Barnes’ so he has a head start. Lightness and dexterity are what he’s looking for - R&D is his jam, after all, and he needs serious control to keep jamming. 

He tells Barnes he’ll give him a discount on upgrades. 

Barnes calls him a smartass. 

 

***

As Tony recovers, he makes a decision. He told Thanos when he took that bastard down that he was Iron Man. He thinks it’s time someone else gets to say those words. Hell, he’s 55, not a super soldier or enhanced in any way. He’s a man, period - and a husband and a father, and a mentor (that'll never stop being surprising) - to not just one, but two young men who feel a calling to help. 

And he’s going to damn well take care of all of his family-by-blood-and-choice.

 

                                   He's no longer be the man in the Suit.

 

**Now he’s the Man in the Chair.**

**Author's Note:**

> See my other 1-shot "Where the line ends" which is how I've chosen to build Barnes' recovery in my fic's world post-Siberia/pre-InfinityWar-Endgame


End file.
